Wearable computing devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, head-mountable display devices, smart watches, body-worn health monitors, and smart headphones or headsets, are becoming increasingly common.
Users or wearers of the wearable computing devices may wear the devices differently due to a preferred fit or due to size of the devices and size of the users. Each wearable computing device can have an optimal fitting to provide optimal usage or optimal display, audio, etc., and determining the optimal fitting can be difficult.